


Higher and Higher

by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, For my Valentine ChancellorKabby, Part of the Kabby Valentines fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn/pseuds/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Marcus Kane wanted was a few hours sleep. But that's not happening. Not when Abby Griffin is involved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher and Higher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBestTeacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestTeacup/gifts).



Marcus was just about to take a short nap, tired from a long day of seeing over his guard and things in camp, when a knock at his bedroom door ruined his plans. He was tempted to tell whoever was interrupting his chance for sleep, to go away, but then he heard Abby's frantic voice coming from the other side and he was up from his bed, opening the front door.

He barely had time to have a look at her, before she was rushing into his room. He shut his door and turned back around to see Abby was flushed and she couldn't seem to stand still. Her feet were lightly tapping on his floor, while she was fidgeting with her hands.

He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, concerned about her state. "Abby, what is it? Why did you come here so late?" Marcus asked her, trying to read her face. She had him worrying.

"I needed to tell you something," she whispered, leaning in a little closer.

"You can tell me anything, Abby," Marcus encouraged her, giving her shoulder a light squeeze to assure her.

Abby closed her eyes for a second, opening them to look up at him and confessing: "I can't remember now..."

Marcus looked at her, confused. She was acting very oddly. "Abby, why don't you take a seat, then you can talk when you're ready," he suggested.

Marcus watched Abby carefully as she went and sat on the side of his bed. Her feet were tapping the floor again, while she looked around his room with wide eyes. He made his way over to his bed and sat down as well, facing her. He had never seen her like this before. Abby always managed to look composed, even if she wasn’t ok. She hid what was wrong behind the mask she wore and distracted herself with work. She didn’t show her suffering. Yet there she was, eyes darting around the room, not keeping still. 

"What's wrong, Abby? What has you so afraid?" he asked her, softly.

"Being alone...," she barely whispered. “My family doesn’t even exist anymore. It stopped existing the day Jake died and my daughter was arrested. I thought I’d never see Clarke again. Then she was sent to the ground. I thought she was dead, so many times. When I did see her, she had changed. I always knew she could take care of herself, but she didn’t need her mum anymore. She doesn’t even have the time to let me hug her. She doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore. It’s a terrible feeling, not being wanted.” 

Marcus felt his heart breaking at her honest answer and immediately placed a hand on her fidgeting ones. "You're not alone, Abby. You have me, and this camp. Clarke needs her mum, even if it doesn’t feel like she does. She’s just going in so many directions at the moment and she’s so busy trying to keep her people safe, same as you. Nothing’s changed. What's happened?" he asked her. He knew there was more she wasn't telling him.

But instead of answering, Abby brought a hand up and began to run it through Marcus' hair.

He froze.

She made a satisfied humming sound.

"Abby...," Marcus breathed. He didn't know why she was doing this, but he'd be lying to himself if he didn't like the way her hands were going through his hair.

She seemed fascinated with his curls. Especially the one that always fell on his forehead.

Marcus, who was too busy getting lost in thought, enjoying the feel of Abby's hands in his hair, jumped when he heard her speak after what felt like a long time. 

"She doesn't think I deserve to wear the necklace."

"What?" he asked.

"Clarke accused me of betraying J-Jake...because I'm wearing this necklace and ring and I shouldn't be having feelings for another person. She thinks I’m moving on. That I’ll  forget her father ever existed. I could never forget Jake. I’ll always love him. I feel so guilty already about these feelings I have. I didn’t think I would ever feel this way again. But...I  _ do _ feel this way. She hates me. It hurts so much.” Tears were now trailing down Abby's cheeks. “It hurts when I look at her looking at me with so much hate in her eyes. She has his eyes...she reminds me so much of him. I wear his ring on this necklace everyday and all I can think about is kissing someone else..." she babbled. "She tried to rip the necklace off me! I had to get out of medical. I had to come to you!" she cried.

"Abby, what are you talking about? Clarke's in Polis." 

It was then that Marcus really noticed her eyes. They were glossy and dilated. He gently took Abby's face in his hands. How had he missed it? It was so obvious and he had missed it.

"Abby, what did you last eat?" Marcus asked her.

"I don't know, why does that matter? Who cares about what I ate, when my daughter hates me,” Abby sniffed.

"Because you are high on something right now and I need to know what it is, just in case," he said.

"Marcus...can I braid your hair?" Abby blurted out, like she hadn't just heard what he said.

"No, you need to sleep this off, " Marcus told her, trying not to laugh at her odd request.

"I'm not tired though," she whined.

He sighed. Trust Abby Griffin to still be stubborn, even when she was drugged. "Fine, you can braid my hair, but then you're sleeping," he said.

Abby grinned at him and had her hands in his hair again. He let her twist strands around each other, hearing the word  _ soft _ coming out of her mouth in a whisper, every so often. It wasn't until Abby was on the fourth braid that she yawned and let go of it.

"Ok, Abby, time to sleep it off," Marcus whispered, as she lied down on his bed. He caught her sniffing his pillow and smiling.

"Marcus," Abby mumbled.

"Yes, Abby.”

"Don't shave."

"What?..."

"Don't shave...that beard makes you kind of look like a sexy lumberjack," she said, and with that, she fell asleep with an innocent smile on her face.

Marcus stared at her.  _ Sexy lumberjack? _ He didn’t know Abby had a thing for unkempt facial hair.

**********************************************

Four hours later, Abby woke up in Marcus' room, confused, with an aching head and Marcus Kane sat on a chair, reading a book.

"Marcus,” Abby whispered. “What happened?” Her throat was dry and she could barely speak. Her cheeks began to redden. She was lying in Marcus’ bed. His personal space. The place he slept.

Marcus looked away from the book, put it down and made his way over to her, sitting up carefully. "You came here last night...not acting like yourself," he said.

All of her memories made their way back to her, causing a groan from the doctor. "Embarrassing...," she muttered, blushing.

"It wasn't bad. I mean, you gave me a new hairstyle, which was kind of you," Marcus replied, smirking.

Abby gave him a dirty look, still too tired and groggy to find any of this funny. She eyed the work she had done on Marcus' hair and hid her face in her hands.

"Do you remember what you ate, before this happened?" Marcus asked her.

Abby removed her hands from her face and tried to think back. "I had berries and seeds with honey, dried meat strips and...OH! Nuts! I think it was the nuts!" Abby exclaimed. "Hannah must have not known about the hallucination nuts."

"Hannah...Hannah Green?" Marcus asked.

Abby nodded. "I feel awful."

"You need water," he said.

"I'm sorry about your hair, Marcus."

"It's ok, Abby. Really. You turn into quite the hair stylist when you're high," he grinned.

Abby rolled her eyes at him. "Thanks...for taking care of me. I'll make sure this never happens again," she said.

"If it does, I'd still look after you," he told her, looking her in the eye.

"I know,” she replied, grateful “The least I can do is take out those braids."

He smirked back: "Oh no, you don’t like it? I've grown quite fond of them, actually."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually got this done. Well, I don't think I would have, if it wasn't for The Kabby Squad's support. Thanks guys. This was going to be one chapter of angst and maybe a fluffy chapter, but it ended up being a mix of angst and fluff (Thanks Claire for giving me the idea to mix both.) I'd like to thank Kami for reading this and helping me improve. I've had this story in my head for months. It was going to be just angst, but it ended up being fluffy as well. 
> 
> Jenni, I hope you like this.


End file.
